


Here There Be Zombies

by poppetawoppet



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-27
Updated: 2009-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the ontd_ai drabble meme: NON COUPLES/ALL OF THE IDOLS/MISC 6: The Idols find out about the zombie fic while they're in Glendale. Can be whatever rating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here There Be Zombies

  
Matt cannot look at anyone all day. They had told him lurking at fan sites would get him into trouble, told him reading fan fiction would backfire. He had died. Died. When Allison walked up to him as he wept silently, he had said he was watching _The Notebook_ again. He was reading his death scene. He had to share it with someone, had to make his feelings known.

"So anyone else been getting tweets about zombies?" he casually threw into one of their late night chats.

"Yeah." Mike said. "I have, what is up with that?"

"Well I got a link to this fan fic."

"Oh no."

"It's brutal man."

"You read it?" Adam laughed a little.

"Like you haven't read any of the fanfic," Matt stuck his tongue out.

Just then Kris and Adam shared one of their looks, Kris blushing delicately. Matt sighed. If only.

"All right, I'm game, send the link."

Matt was pleasantly surprised when everyone chimed in. Their reactions went from amused, to interested, to horrified (by different parts) to sad to embarrassed. It was later that night when Matt finally worked up the courage to go back to the front of the bus, to finally approach Kris. He had died after all, surely that could get him a hug, a pat on the back, maybe a gentle caress on the cheek. Dying even fictionally had to be worth that much, right?

He tiptoed past sleeping forms, hoping to catch Kris in one of his late night writing sessions. Then he heard the voices, couldn't help himself, continued to move forward, to peek through the curtains.

"You really think I could kick zombie ass?"

"Adam, there isn't anything you couldn't do fabulous."

"Kris, I'm not perfect."

"You are to me."

Matt looked on in horror as Kris gently caressed Adam on the cheek, leaned forward, kissed him, began to reach down-- he turned. Matt closed his eyes, his heart shattered, a single tear falling slowly down his cheek.

Ah well, there was always Anoop...  
   



End file.
